


I swear we're together. Really

by ActualHuman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FBI Agent Castiel, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualHuman/pseuds/ActualHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are partners in the FBI. Despite that, they only really talk when working together on a case. What happens when they're forced to act like boyfriends to find out information about a network of drug dealers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Yo This is for Emma. You owe me a cookie for taking time out of my wonderful life just for you.
> 
> JK. This is my first fic I'm actually posting, so don't go too harsh on me. Tell me if you see any grammatical errors or whatnot, I'll appreciate it. Sorry if I'm not regular with updates, I'm lazy and forgetful.

Dean slapped the last file onto his desk, whooping as his thoughts went to the bar where Sam, Jo, Ash, and Kevin were probably already there. “I’m done!” He sighed in bliss as he cracked his stiff back. His partner’s raised eyebrow mocked him when he finally opened his eyes.

“Did you look through the new assignment, Dean?” Castiel said in his monotone voice.

He was a strange character, Castiel. He didn’t really talk much about his home life, and his desk was bare of any pictures or personal items. A complete opposite from Dean’s desk, which was overflowing of files, pictures, and knick knacks from Dean’s childhood. Despite their polar approaches to their work, they were one of the best teams in their division, The Division of Counterintelligence.

Dean groaned as he spotted the thin file he overlooked earlier on his desk. He huffed, and reached out to take it. Opening it, all he saw was a single piece of paper. He frowned, looking up at Castiel. “This is it?” He asked, confused. Normally, the files they received were full of information about their missions. 

“The director will be meeting us to fully inform us tomorrow. For now, that is all we received. I suggest you read it, or else Director Singer might not go easy on you tomorrow.” Castiel said, not even looking up from his papers. 

Dean looked down and sighed. Might as well get it done and over with.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo this is the first chapter. It's still short, which I apologize for. They'll get longer later, hopefully.

“What?!?!” Dean slapped his hands onto the Director’s desk, “No, absolutely not! I’m not gay! You can’t force me to do this!”

Director Singer leveled a glare at Dean. “Sit your ass down, Boy,” Dean stubbornly stayed standing up, which the Director ignored, “Now, I know this might be a bit uncomfortable to you, but try to understand,” He leaned forwards, “This is the closest we’ve ever gotten to cracking the drug ring. Now, you’re going to do your job, and you’re not going to complain.” He then focused on Castiel, who had been silent this entire time. “What do you think?” He asked him.

“My personal opinions don’t play a role in my work, Director, I’ll do it if it’s necessary.” He replied, not breaking his gaze with the Director.

Dean rolled his eyes, mimicking Castiel. God he was such a brownnoser. Unfortunately, the Director saw him, and he stared down Dean until he looked down at his lap in guilt.

“Good, now that that’s settled, your flight for Chicago leaves tomorrow at 7 am. Don’t miss it. You’re dismissed.” The Director said, focusing back on his computer.

Dean opened his mouth to protest, he was supposed to finally meet Sam’s new beau tomorrow. It was about time he moved on from Jess. He hoped she had a sister. He closed it, however, when he caught Castiel’s eye, and he shook his head, frowning slightly. Dean narrowed his eyes at him, and left. He had to pack.

 

♦♦♦

“Yes, I know this is really important for you! Sam, just- it’s not my fault the Director doesn’t care- No! i never said I didn’t care! Can you shut up for one second?!” Dean huffed and glared at his wall, staring at a particularly long crack near the window overlooking an old lot. “I’ll meet them some other time! Oh my god, they aren’t going to call off the engagement because I can’t meet them this one time! Just chill! Okay- no I don’t have a date! I’m not just gonna pick someone up, God Sam! No I don’t need you to- No! If you try setting me up with someone again, I will disown you! I’m serious! I’m gonna be late! Bye, love you Sammy!” Dean hung up on his baby brother, rolling his eyes while cracking his neck. Sam’s been on edge about Dean meeting his Fiancée for a month now. She wouldn’t get pissy over something this small. Dean was sure of it.

Dean turned, slumping his shoulders at the sight that met his eyes. On his Queen bed sat an old black suitcase, frayed a bit on the edges. It was open and half filled with half-heartedly folded clothes; the restwhere in a messy pile on the floor next to his bed. He sighed, and sat down on the ground, starting to fold the rest of his clothes.


End file.
